


Caught!

by Jazzy_Girl



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-23 22:25:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16627559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazzy_Girl/pseuds/Jazzy_Girl
Summary: A request from LovelyLiliana on my recent pollAdrien Agreste was dating Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Everyone knew. But when Alya finds Marinette in the midst of making out with the superhero Chat Noir. She explodes, and lashes out on Marinette. Adrien won't tollerate this mess. So what does he do?...read to find out!It's also a nice long one, so sit back and enjoy!





	Caught!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LovelyLiliana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLiliana/gifts).



It was bound to happen. Of course it was. Alya’s mouth hung open, Nino cracked his ipad, Chat Noir fell onto Marinette’s bed, and Marinette stood there… frozen.

 

2 hours earlier

 

It was a perfect sunny noon. Marinette sat on her bed and looked over her designs, tracing the rough pencil marks with her fingers. New ideas flew into her brain. She grabbed the nearest pencil, one that happened to be tucked behind her ear, and started sketching. She hummed quietly as she drew and erased. 

 

There was a tap on her window. “Kitty” she squealed, as she let her Cat-Boyfriend inside. 

 

“Hey, purrincess!” he hummed, exhausted, as he fell onto her bed.

 

“Another photoshoot?” she wondered aloud.

 

“Yeah… father had a lot planned.”

 

“Adrien, why don’t you drop your transformation, and we could watch a movie or something?” she asked, tucking her designs safely into the drawer of her bedside table.

 

“Can I stay like this? It’s more relaxing when I’m Chat.” he mumbled, as she kissed his forehead.

 

“Mmm… sure.” she hummed, as she turned the TV on. 

 

“NEWS: YOUNG AGRESTE PAYING MORE ATTENTION TO FASHION. WHEN WE ASKED HIM, HE CLAIMED THAT HIS GIRLFRIEND WAS A DESIGNER. AGRESTE’S HEAD DESIGNER HAS BROUGHT ADRIEN AGRESTE BACK TO THE MODELING!” The reported exclaimed, enthusiastically. 

 

Adrien groaned, “fuck my life!” he groaned. 

 

Marinette shook her head. “Does my kitten need a kiss?”

 

“Yes please Bugaboo!” He shouted, sitting up.

 

He pressed his lips onto Marinette’s. Savoring the strawberry taste of her lipgloss, enjoying every one of her soft moans. 

 

_______

 

“Hey Sabine!” Alya called, “hey Tom!” 

 

Alya pulled her boyfriend into the bakery, as he scrolled onto his phone’s playlist. 

 

“Good afternoon Alya, Nino.” Sabine said with a wave. “What brings you here?”

 

“Alya said she needed to see Marinette. Something about Adrien telling the press that she was his inspration.” Nino mumbled, playing the different songs together.

 

“Ah… I see. Well Marinette is up in her room at the moment, and I will send lunch up for the four of you.” Tom called through the kitchen of the bakery.

 

“Yeah! You are awesome!” Nino exclaimed, finally looking up.

 

“Did you say four?” Alya asked.

 

“Yes. I do believe Adrien is here right now, he was helping Marinette with a design. We didn’t notice he was here until we heard him complain about his day to Mari.” Sabine whispered.

 

“That stealthy boy.” Tom said, with a small shake of his head.

 

Alya laughed. “Well, I’ll be waiting for the lunch!” She hummed, pulling Nino up the stairs with her.

 

She opened the door of Marinette’s room. To see her making out with not Adrien Agreste, but Chat Noir. 

  
  


NOW 

 

“Uhhhh! ALYA!” Marinette shouted. Alya was fuming. 

 

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng! How could you cheat on Adrien like this. The boy dedicated a whole line of fashion to you, and here you are, making out with Chat Noir! You know what? I’ll tell him! I can’t let my so-called innocent best friend cheat on her boyfriend and act like nothing happened. The pure hearted boy just got out of college, stepped into business, and got his first real girlfriend, and guess what? She’s a cheater! You player! You SLUT!” Alya cursed under her breath. She slapped Marinette. “You don’t deserve Adrien. You don’t deserve anyone!” She shouted.

 

Chat Noir stood up. “Stop, Alya!” He shouted. 

 

“You can not tell me what to do.” She shouted. “Adrien was overjoyed with Marinette. And she decided to play him! I can’t believe we were ever friends.” She muttered.

 

Marinette closed her eyes. Tears fell out of them. “Mari…” Chat whispered, holding her hand. “Princess.”

 

Alya rolled her eyes. “I’m leaving!” She announced.

 

Before she could leave, she felt a tug on her arm. She turned around to see Chat Noir, holding her wrist.

 

She paused.

 

“Tell him.” the superhero said quietly.

 

“What?” she asked, confused.

 

“Tell him that she is cheating, go ahead.” He whispered, detransforming. “I’m here.” 

 

Alya’s mouth was wide open, once again.

 

It was Marinette to break the silence. There was a loud sound of Marinettes hand against Adrien’s cheek. She slapped him.

 

“You didn’t have to give yourself away Adrien!” She shouted.

 

“I couldn’t let her insult you like this.” He argued.

 

Guilt washed over Alya. She had to apologize.

 

“So? You were in mask! Anyone would’ve believed I was cheating on Adrien.”

 

“I’m sorry princess, but I love you too much to see you getting hurt. Wouldn’t you do the same for me?”

 

“I would risk my life for you Chaton, my identity is nothing compared to the things I would sacrifice for you.” 

 

Adrien kissed his girlfriend’s forehead. “I’m sorry.” she whispered.

 

He shook his head. “Don’t be” his whispered.

 

Nino cleared his throat. “Okay, Marinette is Ladybug, Adrien is Chat Noir, you were kissing, we all are superheros, and Alya looks extremely constipated right now!” 

 

The other three stared at him. “Seriously, you ruined the moment!” Marinette groaned.

 

“And I do not look constipated!” Alya snapped. “Just sorry…”

 

Adrien rolled his eyes. “Sorry for slapping MY girlfriend!”

 

Adrien flinched at Marinette’s touch. “Adrien… it was an accident.” she whispered into his neck.

 

Alya nodded, “I’m still sorry, Adrien.” 

 

Adrien huffed, “fine. If marinette is okay, then I’m perfectly fine too.”

 

There was a long pause.

 

“So what’s up with nino! He’s acting like my kwami right now.” Adrien whispered, finally.

 

“Ugh! His best remix deleted, because he forgot to back it up. Wayzz tried to calm him down, but it wasn’t working… you know Nino!”

 

Nino was the calmest of the four of them. But when it came to his music, he was grumpy as fuck! 

 

“Well that explains it…” Adrien and Marinette said at the same time. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey my little kitties!  
> Again. Thanks to LovelyLiliana for the wonderful idea. Also, I will be posting a lot during thanksgiving and all. After that my life goes back to normal, and I don't get much time to write. I guess it's your love and support that keeps me going.  
> Take my Vote For the Bests. I've also posted a lot of stuff over the past few days about Adrien and Marinette in a relationship, so go check my stuff out and comment.  
> I also want to thank my friend- who I call Buginette- because she is just like ladybug/marinette and she loves MLB too! So YEAH!  
> Thank you for all the love! Comment, leave kudos, I love you all.
> 
> Luv,  
> ur girl,  
> Jazzy_Girl!


End file.
